Miss Independant
by Amelia Bennet
Summary: Cheating boyfriends equals heart break, Yuri just went through this. Now good friends Mai Shiranui and King are forcing her to find a new boyfriend! And the fact that Yuri keeps bumping into her ex. doesn't help
1. Chapter 1

**Miss Independent**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people in this story

Authors Note: Please no flames if you don't like my fic don't review. And the main charcter in this story is Yuri sakazaki.

**Miss Independent Chapter 1: Reflection of mine**

When we're together

I like to believe our loves so pure

But through eyes of a stranger

This love seems so untrue

Why? Is it when you look at me?

I reflect my love for you

But when I see you

I see nothing as true?

But Still I live within my illusion

"What a depressing poem" came the voice of Yuri Sakazaki.

_'Today is my day and reading this will only bring my spirits down'_ thought Yuri; with a quick glance at the time she was off her butt and now currently running around the room like a mad woman.

_'Oh crap Robert's going to be here soon and I' still wearing shorts and a t-shirt. I must hurry.'_

The reason to all this mayhem was because today was the day that Yuri Sakazaki and her current boyfriend Robert Garcia had started dating. They have been going out for a year now and this day showed everyone how pure their love for each other was.

**1 and half hours later**

After all the running and screaming around the house Yuri had magically gotten ready.

_'Yes! I rule '_thought the woman as she looked at herself in the mirror

_'Not only did I break my own record I look great too!'_ Yuri was delighted that she looked great for her boyfriend.

"Now the waiting game begins he should be here soon" she said softly too no one.

**1 hour later**

_'Where is he! He's supposed to be here ok calm down Yuri maybe he stopped off at the flower store to buy me roses or something.'_

**2 hours later**

_'Robert where are you? Today is our special day and your not here. What if he got into an accident? And here I am complaining that he's late?' _

Quickly Yuri ran towards the phone and called the hospital with great fear that Robert was badly injured.

(Author: I'm not sure if ppl can do this but stay with me please)

"Hello, SouthTown hospital is there a problem"

"Oh, hello my name is Yuri Sakazaki and I was wondering if Robert Garcia was just brought it?" Yuri held the phone so tightly that her knuckles began to turn white.

"No miss there is no Robert Garcia in the hospital currently, will that be all?"

"Umm yes thank you." Yuri placed the phone down quickly and began to pace around the room.

_'Where is he? He better have a good explanation on why he's late or else. I'll give him one more hour.'_

**1 hour later**

Yuri's pacing suddenly came to a sudden halt as she looked at the time. She soon began to contemplate on what she should do next until she got an idea.

"I'll go look for him, he better have a good explanation for not showing up" 

_'Yesterday when I last spoke to him he told me that he was going to have a business meeting with someone important at some restaurant called... oh crap I forgot the name of the restaurant how could I forget!'_

The look of frustration was now etched on to her face.

_'First things first I have to calm down so an intake of 3 deep breaths ought the help'_

After inhaling and exhaling Yuri suddenly jumped up as the name came rushing back to her.

_'Perfection that's the name of the place' _

So after wandering around Southtown she finally found the place.

_'Why do I have a bad feeling about this place? I feel that something bad is going to happen'_ brushing of the feeling Yuri quickly entered the place and once inside she began to look for Robert.

It took Yuri only a few seconds to spot Robert but she wasn't too happy at what she saw. Her boyfriend was with another women who was blonde and big breasted, and she was snuggling up to him. To make matter worse Yuri's' so-called boyfriend was whispering things into her ear and the women was giggling at what he was saying.

Yuri just stared and stared and stared at the couple. Until it finally clicked in her head that Robert Garcia was cheating on her and she had just found out on their anniversary!

_'He's cheating one me'_ she thought bitterly

_'With woman who is hotter than me'_ she laughed slightly at her naivety

_'How could I think that rich, hot, dream boy, Robert Garcia would stay faithful to me, plain old Yuri'?_

Her eyes soon began to water but she quickly wiped them away before anyone could see them. Yuri now had a dark expression placed upon her face as many evil thoughts went through her mind.

'_Yuri you will now cry not now at least right now my mission has changed drastically'_ Marching up to the couple was the first step and that what she did.

When she was right in front of them Yuri mustered up the sweetest smile she could make at that moment and greeted them.

"Hey Robbie" said Yuri

_'I sound sweet, that's a good thing because this means I still have control over my action'_

"Ohh, hey Yuri"

"So who's the babe"?

_'Wow I must sound lesbian'_

The woman replied for him "I'm his girlfriend silly"

"His girlfriend really? Since when?"

_'I'm going to kill this woman! I wonder if this is how people feel when theygo into orochi mode because right now I really want to rip this girls head off? '_

"Yes was are like totally an item and ummm we have been together for like almost a year now"

_'She sounds proud of at the fact they have been together for a long time, who wouldn't I mean only hours ago I was.'_

"Ohh that's great but you see there's only one problem with what you just told me because you see I'm his girlfriend and we've been together for a year and today is our anniversary which he forgot about"

The look on her face was priceless she looked stunned she looked at him quickly.

"Robert she's lying right"

"Of course, Lana don't listen to her"

_'He was choosing her over me! Just because I'm a brunette and my boobs weren't as big, this guy is really asking for it.'_

Yuri was pissed at Robert for cheating and choosing that women over her so she slapped him.

"That's for breaking my heart Robert Garcia and this is for choosing her over me"

In a swift motion Yuri took the champagne glass filled with a red liqor threw it all over miss Blondie's white dress

'_ Mission complete so now the water works can begin just as soon as I get out of here.'_

After successfully ruining Lana's dressYuri proudly turned around and walked out of the restaurant with pride.

_'I really need alcohol right now. King might be kind enough to let me drink alcohol even though I am under age.'_

"La illusion here I come"

Yuri entered the bar and plopped herself down on a bar stool and allowed those 6 magical words to come out.

"King give me a beer stat"

"Yuri we went over this" sighed King

" One Ryo will be pissed if he finds out I let you drink beer and two you're under aged"

"King please I had a rough night"

"No, how about I get you a soda instead"

"Fine, but make it a root beer at least I could pretend it's beer"

"Yuri is that you?" said the woman next to Yuri

Sadly Yuri Sakazaki did not recognize the women until finally it clicked in her mind.

"Mai Shiranui! What are you doing here in SouthTown I thought you were in Japan?"

"Well we all decided it was high we have a reunion since the last time was saw each other was during the Last king of fighter tournament."

"I see" came Yuri smart reply

"Yuri here's your root beer" said king as she handed to her

"So Yuri tell me why your night has been so bad so far," asked Mai

_' Great now I have to tell them, but I might as well, King would've found out eventually so I might as well tell her. Also since Mai's a good friend I guess I could tell her as well.'_

So Yuri told them all that had happened to her from the poem all the way to the champign glass and finally to asking king for the beer.

"Wow you really did have a tough night," said King

Yuri could only nod as she took a sip from her cup.

"Hey King could I stay here night"

"Why?"

"Well Robert might want to speak with me so I kind of want to avoid him for a while"

"Sure but he might come looking here"

_'Ohh yeah Robert and King know each other. How could I forget?'_

Yuri looked at Mai pleadingly

"Mai could I stay with you please"?

"Sure me and Andy aren't sharing a room since he refuses to, so sure"

"Thanks Mai you're the best"

" I know I am," said the bouncy ninja

_'Thank god I found a place to stay'_

"But on one condition" said Mai

"What condition?"

" You have to let me help you get a new boyfriend"

" But I just broke with Robert!"

" Yea I know but I also know that you are so ready for someone better"

"Ughhhh fine"

"Great! So king you want to help?"

"Sure, just to make sure you don't find someone worse than Robert for Yuri" laughed King

Mai stuck her tonge out at King and Yuri just watched this happen. When suddenly Mai screamed.

"Operation: love quest begins" she said excitedly

_' What have I gotten myself into?'_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Authors Note: So is it giid? if it sucks don't review and if don't get any then I'll know lol _


	2. Morning After

Disclaimer: I do not own any King of fighter characters so no person better sue laughs nervously

**Chapter 2: Morning after**

The sun was shining in Southtown the birds were chirping and gunshots could be heard on the streets and what a wonderful day it was but for Yuri this day was training day and ohh how terrible this day was going to be for our little heroine.

Two figures loomed over the sleeping form of Yuri, how peaceful she looked almost like and angel but it was not to remain that way, as fate would have it.

"Yuri! Wake up!" screamed a woman's voice, which belonged to none other than Mai Shiranui.

Yuri's body jolt up and in second was on her feet, eyes wide and alert.

"Oh my god where's the fire!" she screamed

The sound of a person giggling soon filled the room and the once look of alert in Yuri's eyes turned into a murderous glare as she turned her gaze to supposed good friend Mai.

"What the heck Mai! Did you not see I was sleeping or are boobs too big that they block your view!" screamed Yuri

"Now, now Yuri when you agreed to stay at Mai's place and by doing soyou gave her permission to do anything," said a new voice

Yuri's gaze soon shifted to other good friend King.

"Now that your awake Yuri it's time to begin your lesson," chirped a very hyper Mai.

"Lessons?" asked a now confused Yuri

"Yeah, lessons in how to be every man's dream girl Duh!" said Mai, as if it were obvious.

For a second Yuri seemed dazed as the words seem to repeat over and over in her head until finally she snapped out of her daze.

"Lessons! I don't need lessons! I am the great Yuri Sakazaki! Therefore I need no lessons!"

"Well if I remember correctly I'm not the one with no current boyfriend" said Mai

The room was silent for a second, as Mai stood there looking smug, Kingwas in the kitchen making coffee, and Yuri Stared at Mai not quite understanding what she had just said.

" I have no boyfriend?"

Everyone now stared at Yuri for second as if she were crazy.

"Uh Yuri?" said a now very confused Mai

"Yeah"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah"

"Yuri please drink this," said King handing her a mug of coffee

Within a few seconds after taking a sip it seemed to click in Yuri's mind that she had no boyfriend anymore.

"Oh my god! me and Robert broke up!" she screamed

"Please lower your voice down Yuri you might wake the neighbors up" said a very amused King.

Mai stepping forward andbegan pushing the very shocked Yuri into the washroom.

"Now Yuri take a shower and get dressed I left some clothes in there for you to wear since you didn't have any with you"

**Half an Hour Later**

Yuri stepped out of the washroom dressed in shorts and a t-shirt.

"Hey guys," said Yuri nervously

Both Mai and King looked up. Upon spotting Yuri a look of pure evil was now plastered on Mai's face.

"Hey Yuri please sit down"

This made her even more nervous there was a chair, desk and a black board?

"Mai what's with the black board?" she asked nervously

"You'll see now take a seat please"

Nodding her head, she took a seat.

"Now the learning can begin," said Mai, her evil grin still on her face.

**3 Hours Later**

After 3 hours we now see a picture of princess Yuki on the black Board and the label Type 1 of every guys dream girl, and a picture of Leon also labeled Type 2 of every guy's dream girl. Also papers and pencils arenow scattered on the floor. As for Yuri she now stands atop the table holding an exacto knife to her wrist with Mai trying to stop her.

"I swear if I have to listen to your crap on how to be every guys dream girl any longer I'm going to kill myself and I mean it!"

"Yuri! It's important to learn this stuff if you want guys to worship the ground you walk on!" said an exasperated Mai

"No!"

While all this was happening King sat on the couch comfortably reading a book every once and a while glancing up to see how Mai and Yuri were doing then shaking her head then continuing to read. As the two continued to argue the phone rang so standing up King made her way to the phone and answered it. Answering the phone she found out who the person was and called out to Mai.

"Mai! Phone!" screamed King

"Who is it?"

"It's Andy!"

Mai looked at Yuri wickedly.

"If you won't listen to me then I guess I'm going to have to pull the big guns out" laughing evilly, Mai ran towards the phone.

Yuri stood there wondering what the shinobi was planning.

"Hey Andy!"

The voice of Andy could not be heard so this made Yuri more curios.

"Could you do me a favor? Pretty please!" begged Mai

This question even got King's attention putting the book away; King now stared at Mai wondering what she was planning.

"Could you please meet up with me at that cafe?"

For a second it was silent and both King and Yuri stared at Mai.

'Yay lessons are over for today' thought Yuri with glee

"OK so you're going meet me at the cafe in an hour?"

A few more minutes passed

"Oh and could you please bring..." Mai was unfortunately cut off as Yuri had somehow made her way to Mai and now covered Mai's mouth

"Mai what ever you are planning stop it because it's not going to work" hissed Yuri

Mai bit Yuri's hand in retaliation.

"Ouch!" screamed Yuri, pulling her had away from Mai to cradle it.

"Yeah so like I was saying Andy could please bring Terry, Joe, and Rock?"

Yuri stared at Mai with Horror. While King shot Mai a suspicious look.

"Thanks Andy! You're the best!"

Putting the phone down Mai turned to look at Yuri.

"Get ready Yuri we have to met up the guys in a hour" said Mai slyly

"Oh my god! You did not just invite them for the lesson!"

Mai just smiled

"Please tell me your joking!" pleaded Yuri

"Nope now go get ready"

"King please help me out here!"

"Yuri"

"Yeah"

"I think this is a good idea"

"What!"

"This will help you" said king

"No way! I barely know those guys!"

"Don't be silly Yuri we were all in the king of fighters tournaments" said Mai

Sighing in defeat Yuri trudged her way to Mai's room and from within the room both King and Mai heard Yuri say.

"God save me!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry there isn't a lot of king in this one but in the next chapter she'll say more promise since she is one of my favorite characters. P.s no flames Pls :P


	3. Overwhelming Need to Run

Disclaimer: nope I still don't own Kof

**Chapter 3: Overwhelming need to run**

Standing in front of the mirror Yuri couldn't help but glare at her reflection. The reason for such action was due to many many many things and a lot of those reasons revolved around 3 people.

"Stupid Mai for inviting Andy and friends for this stupid lesson" growled Yuri.

"Yuri! Are you done yet? We have to go, Andy's waiting" hollered Mai, from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Evil King for not helping me" continued Yuri

"Yuri! Hurry up! Andy is waiting!" screamed a now agitated Mai,

"Curse you Robert for dating that big breasted Blonde woman"

There was silence from the other side of the door but still the distracted Yuri continued to curse people.

"Curse you Robert Garcia for being such an A-hole" hissed Yuri

"Yuri" called a different voice

Even though Yuri did not reply the voice of king continued to speak.

"Yuri, if you don't come out soon I'm might have to tell Ryo who dyed his karate uniform pink"

A minute had not even passed yet, when Yuri ran out of the washroom begging King not to tell her older brother since the incident was not a happy memory for him.

"King! NOOOO!! It was an accident, I swear there were these red socks and I didn't see so it kind of made his uniform pink, I blame the red socks they always brought me bad luck "said Yuri lamely

The sudden action of running out of the washroom had momentarily made her forget about the little appointment they had, but her companions had not forgotten because in the middle of her explanation, Mai and King managed to tie her up. Now the two older women dragged Yuri down the streets of Southtown, ignoring the questioning looks they were getting.

"King please don't make me do this!" begged Yuri, as she was being forced into this.

_'Must think up of plan to escape'_

"Yuri, I told you this already when you made the deal with Mai you sealed your fate now the only reason I'm here is to make sure you don't end up with someone worse than Robert"

"Common relax, it's just the usual people" said an overly relaxed Mai

"The usual people? How can I call them that since I barely know them! I mean sure I know them from the Tournament and all but that doesn't mean I Know them, right King?"

King being the wonderful person she was just shook her head. Sighing Yuri began to think up of ways to escape from this horrible embarrassing meeting that Mai was going to conduct.

_'Ok Think, ummmm plan A, I could always point out something random and run away...ugh that's the lamest plan I've ever made. Plan B I could... oh I know, I'll say that I need to use the washroom and make a quick escape out of the washroom window, That's perfect! yes I shall go with Plan B.'_

As the 3 ladies came in sight of their desired location, the people whom they were meeting also came into view.

_'Ohh crap, oh crap, oh crap, I see them, I SEE THEM!! '_

Poor Yuri was unaware that she had just said her thoughts aloud. Mai oblivious to the younger woman's lamentations continued to grin joyfully since her boyfriend was in sight. While King could not help but laugh at poor Yuri's dilemma.

_' ok you only have one chance to get this right, hell yeah I can do this !!!_'Cheered Yuri silently

Now only a few feet away from the table where Mai's closest friends sat.

"Is that Yuri being dragged here like a prisoner?" asked a very very bemused Joe Higashi

"Why do I get the feeling that Mai's up to no good again?" said an exasperated Andy

"Who's the blond and brunette?" said the youngest of the group

"The blond is King and the Brunette is Yuri Sakazaki" said the final person at the table which was none other than The Terry Bogard

_'Ok, ok, calm down Yuri, you've loosened these ropes and can escape at any moment now just follow plan B and you'll be ok'_

The few seconds to the table was horrible but Yuri ignored the sinking feeling of defeat and quickly spat out her need to go to the wash room.

"KingIgottogotothewashroomorillpeeinmypants"(a/n: in case you didn't get that "King I got to go to the washroom or I'll pee in my pants"

Amazingly King had understood Yuri perfectly and gave Yuri the answer she had not expected and almost died when she heard it.

"No, I know you're going to use the bathrooms windows to escape" she said calmly.

_'OHHH MAN IM SCREWED!!!'_ unknown to her again that she had said her thoughts aloud once again and had captured the attention of the people at their table.

Once they finally got to the table and sat down, greetings and introductions where exchanged. Throughout all of this Yuri still continued to plot up ways to escape.

"So Mai, why did you want to meet up with us? I thought you were going to spend the day with King and Mai" said Andy

"Well, you see Yuri just went through a break up and well we decided that Mal..." sadly Mai never got to finish her very interesting explanation since Yuri startled the Table by standing up suddenly.

"OH MY GOD!!" she said dramatically

_'Man my acting sucks!!'_

"I FORGOT TO UMMM... UH" everyone looked at her in anticipation waiting for her to finish her speech.

_'Ok, THINK'_

Looking around Yuri heard a little girl telling her mother she had to wash her hands. Now if given the time to prepare which she wasn't a better excuse would have been created but for now that excuse would have to suffice.

"I forgot to wash my hands" with that said Yuri managed to free her hands from the rope and was just about to make a mad dash but was stopped by none other than King.

"It's alright Yuri, you can do that later" said king. Obviously aware of what she was trying to do.

_'Oh man, I'm never getting out of here'_

"Hey look isn't that Ryo?" pointed Yuri

The funny thing was that everyone looked and Yuri not waiting a second used this chance to escape. Running like a prisoner that had just escaped Jail Yuri had no idea where she was going or even what direction she went.

"Ha ha Sayonara " screamed Yuri as she ran down the streets

Finally coming to a slow jog, she eventually came to a bench and plopped down on it obviously exhausted from running.

"If I knew plan A was going to work I would've escaped sooner" she mumbled softly to herself.

'What am I going to do now? I got a lot of time to waste, more importantly where the heck am I going to sleep? Staying with Mai is out of the question' The young woman could not help but shudder at all the torture her dear friend Mai would put her through once she was found.

Looking around she spotted a telephone booth, contemplating for a few moments till finally she decided to call home. Walking up to the booth she waited patiently for the person inside to finish.

**5 min later**

Yuri still stood outside the booth waiting her turn.

**15 min later**

'GRR this guy is taking forever; I am so kicking him out of the phone booth'

"Excuse me could you end your damn phone call and get out! I mean you were in there for awhile now" screamed a very irritated brunette while pounding the door on the door of the phone both.

The person inside seemed to acknowledge the angry banging since they had put the phone down and turned around to meet the eyes of her.

_'Oh crap'_ was the only thoughts that came into Yuri's mind as she came face to face with the Prince of Flames himself, Kyo Kusanagi.

Recovering quickly from her shock, she instantly began to lecture him since it was not in her nature to be forgiving and irritation was not an emotion she let go quickly.

"You sure the person on the other line wasn't asleep? I mean common you've probably been in there for a LONG time"

Kyo slightly surprised at her comment since not many no scratch that no girl spoke to him like that since they were usually fan girls.

"You wish a guy would talk with you that long on the phone" he smirked arrogantly at her.

"Ha! That chick has got you wrapped tightly around her finger, if you call her constantly like a love sick fool" she said triumphantly.

Kyo immediately glared at her dangerously.

"Don't you ever speak that way about Yuki" he hissed venomously and walked away.

Yuri stared at his shrinking figure till he was completely out of sight. When reality took hold of her again. Touching her cheeks for a moment since it felt like her face was burning up.

_'What the heck! I'm not blushing because he smirked at me! Cheh!_' she thought angrily.

"Wow, he's got it bad" she muttered

Walking into the phone booth and picking up the receiver. Yuri realized she didn't have any money on her at all.

_'I just realize that now! After screaming at Kyo Kusanagi! Why!'_ she lamented silently, while making her way back to the bench where she had first arrived at.

"I think, I'll just explore!" she said excitedly and began to walk around with no sense of where she was going.

Walking around mindlessly for hours till finally she got tired of walking and just plopped down at the closest bus stop she found which she found to be conveniently close by.

_'I'm bored, tired, sleepy, and I have no place to go'_

By this time the sun was going down and the moon began to rise.

_'Robert, I thought you loved me, I thought we would be together forever, I thought I was going to become your wife but I guess not'_ she thought sadly, as hot tears began to roll down her cheeks. The longer she sat there the more memories returned to her and soon. Soon she could not stop her tears from falling.

"Yuri?" came a masculine voice that broke her chain of thoughts.

Taking around the scenery around her she found that the sun had set long ago since the moon now shone brightly and the street lights had come on.

_'How long have I been sitting here?'_

"Yuri" said the voice of a stranger that seemed familiar.

Looking up her chocolate brown eyes met ruby.

* * *

Author: Im sooo sorry for the long wait gomen anyways yeah I have no idea who to pair her up wit and sorry if this chapter was disappointing :( I couldn't think up of a way to make it better. Anyways if you have any suggestions please tell me and then maybe I'll get an Idea who she should be with. Ohh also even though the scene with Kyo is brief I plan on him appearing more. 


	4. Left, right, then home?

I took such a long hiatus and well there really is no excuse. I almost gave up on my stories but reading them again, I just want to do them some justice and finish them. Hope you like it! I'm really sorry about my update patterns =S

* * *

**Chapter 4: Left, right, then home?**

The world seemed to freeze for a moment as her gaze met his.

"Uh, hi?" replied an unsure Yuri.

'Who is he? Way to go Sakazaki, way to go. I really applaud myself on this one. Think! okay....'

Smiling at the stranger, Yuri remained seated on the bench.

"You have no clue, who I am at all do you?" came the reply of the fair haired boy.

"Of course, I know you!" she refused to be caught in this little charade of hers.

"You could just admit you don't remember Yuri," came the amused reply of the boy.

"But I do know!" Scowling at the boy, although this really was another losing battle for her.

The boy simply shook his head at the reply of the very stubborn girl. He seemed rather amused at the situation that she was in.

"So?" he asked calmly, waiting for the answer to his question.

Laughing nervously for a second, Yuri attempted with all her brain power to remember where the hell she met him.

Let's see, taking a look at the stranger once again she noted that his jacket was primarily all white but the arms of the jacket was red. Now why did that seem familiar? Where in the world did she see him before? In her mind she began to ponder about all the people she knew and what they wore. If there was one thing that she was sure of, it was that those colors and style were similar to someone she knew.

'Terry! Terry Boggard! He has a red vest! Wait a minute,' she stared at him for a moment and felt her cheeks go red. The poor guy was one of the people that she was introduced too today. No wonder she couldn't remember him, she was too busy hatching an escape plan from the horrors that Mai Shiranui, planned for her earlier in the day. But what was his name?

"Maybe I should go?"

Maybe it was because she was staring at him intensely or maybe it was just plain awkward to stand a few feet away from someone who doesn't seem to have any memory of ever meeting. What ever the reason the reason was the fair haired boy slowly turned around and began to walk away from her.

_  
Flashback_

_"Yuri, I would like to introduce you to Rock Howard." came the hyper voice of Mai._

_Yuri simply nodded her head at the introduction. To many it would seem like a face of indifference but really our poor little heroin was plotting her escape._

_End flashback_

"Rock Howard," she muttered, still slightly uncertain if her memory was serving her correctly.

Maybe it was because she felt lonely or maybe it was because she felt extremely rude for not caring. She could still see his figure stalking away and for what ever the reason, she could not let him get away.

"ROCK!"

The thing is he just kept on walking, did he even hear her? She tried again.

"ROCK!"

A normal person would have just given up and assumed that they simply got the name wrong but Yuri was sure she was right. So off she went, chasing after the blond boy whom she guessed was Rock. This was if memory served her correct, down the street she went zooming. Till finally she caught up to him, more like collide with him. He seemed to have suddenly stopped, after hearing what seemed to be someones footsteps running after him.

'Why is it so dark?' To Yuri the world around her looked dark and to make it seem even worse it seemed like the dark room was spinning. The ground beneath her was so hard.

"Yuri, Yuri are you okay?" came the frantic voice of stranger.

Opening her eyes she met the gaze once again of Ruby.

"Pretty," she muttered thoughtlessly. The blond boy visibly flushed at the comment.

'Oh crap!' were the only sentiments that were running in her head at that moment. A hand that seemed to pop out of no where offered her assistance. Grabbing it she felt herself get pulled up by who she assumed to be rock. The word she muttered a few moments ago seemed to be ignored.

"Are you okay?" he asked once more.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said.

"Why'd you run after me? Or maybe you're going to blame it on coincidence? That you happened to run in this direction and bump into me?"

"Like that lie would even fly with you, Rock."

He looked taken back for a moment at being called his name. She assumed though once again that she was right.

"You remembered." It was not a question, it was statement.

"Of course I remembered your name!" She smiled triumphantly.

He stared at her curiously, the stranger now officially having a name in her books.

"What?" she asked

"I was just thinking about that show you put on today," he said

"Yeah," she sighed.

The two began to walk around aimlessly in silence. There was nothing but the buzzing of the city around to fill the void. Both didn't seem to have any inclination to speak as they walked farther along the street. As they walked the memories of the time that she shared with Robert started to play all over again. The scowl on her face began to deepen.

"If you keep scowling like that it might become permanent," came the nonchalant voice of her companion.

She said nothing at this and it was rather out of character of her. They continued to walk as Yuris scowl stayed exactly where it was. After walking around for a bit they came to a diner and entered. Finding an empty booth they sat down, Yuri had no money so she decided against ordering.

The waitress finally arrived and asked for their orders.

"A chocolate and strawberry milkshake, please."

With a quick nod she was off leaving them to their silence again.

"Are you that thirsty?"

"No, the the other one is for you. Unless you want the chocolate one." he said

"You didn't have to get me anything,"

"I'm not going to drink a milkshake by myself when someone is here with me." he said in a matter of fact tone.

Moments later the orders were placed on the table. Yuri made a grab for the strawberry one, leaving Rock with his own. They drank their drinks without speaking to one another.

Maybe it was the whole setup but this void was getting to her and someone had to speak.

"It's a beautiful night," she commented.

Nothing, there was no reply from her companion although his gaze from her never wavered. Till finally he spoke.

"You were crying earlier," he said softly.

Yuri bit her lip and looked away, ashamed that he caught her crying. Closing her eyes she tried to focus on the sweetness of the drink.

"Why?"

Such a simple word threw her off balance. Why did she cry? Why did she care so much? It was a simple question with such a complicated answer. She loved Robert but it was one-sided after all and it was having to deal with the rejection. But the way that he handled it was unacceptable, cheating and lying to her face all this time.

Yuri glanced at her companion and saw that he was still waiting for an answer. She wondered if she could really tell him about her woes and troubles. This was exactly what she had run away form earlier. She wanted to run away from having to tell them her humiliating tale. Finally, she settled with a partial truth.

"I was just thinking about a lying prick," her voice held an icy tone.

"What did he do?" prodded the curious blond.

"Why do you even care?" she snapped.

"I don't like it when girls cry," he said without hesitation. His eyes holding hers, it was too much for her and so she looked away. She smiled to herself at the answer and finally met his gaze again.

"And if I told you the full story, what would you do?" she asked. Now curious at what he would say.

He paused and for a moment, he did not speak. The words he wanted to say seemed to finally come as he voiced out his answer.

"Find him and make his life hell,"

There was something about him that Yuri wanted to trust and tell him about it but what if he laughed? What if he didn't understand? Her gut told her to tell him and so she did the only thing that popped into her mind.

She held out her pinky finger and gave him a pointed stare.

"What are you doing?" he asked, amused at the change of events.

"I'll tell you all about it, only if you promise not to laugh and not to tell anyone else." It was childish but pinky promises were one of the few things that she took seriously.

"Are you serious?"

She nodded her head.

"If you don't promise, I won't tell you."

"If that's what it takes," he said, linking his pinky with hers.

"Now remember, if you break your promise you owe me a finger. Plus it was believed in the past that the pinky was connected to heart." She said softly.

"I promise," he said in a solemn voice. Finally their pinkys unlinked and he waited for her to speak again.

"It's a long story, well maybe not so long but lets take a walk and I'll tell you the horrors that I had to put up with," she sighed.

Rock, put down some cash and the two made their way out of the building and walked aimlessly around SouthTown. As they were walking, Yuri began to recount chain of events that eventually led her to where she was now.

"You screamed at Kyo Kusanigi and dissed his girlfriend?"

"I was pissed okay?" she said trying to justify her actions.

"That was kind of mean though,"

"Well excuse me for having huge flaws that I don't work on!"

"Did anyone ever tell you, that you're rather over dramatic?" he said grinning like Cheshire cat.

Yuri scowled at him.

"I go with my gut instinct most of the time,"

"Well look at the situation you put yourself in,"

He just smiled at her again. Why did it seem like this guy just thought of her as just one big joke?

"You think I'm a joke, don't you?" Her question almost coming out as a whisper. She wanted nothing more than to avoid his gaze because if there was anything that she wanted avoid, it was humiliation.

"I never said that, you're just very whimsical. A nice change from what I deal with besides I made a promise and I don't usually break them." this time his smile seemed to comfort her.

"You know, it's getting late. Aren't you going to head back to Mais place now?"

Yuri groaned at the mention of her circumstance. King and Mai were going to kill her and that just wasn't something she was looking forward to dealing with.

"Don't remind me,"

"How about I give you another alternative? You can stay with me and Terry tonight. And to help soften the blow, I'll go with you to Mais place tomorrow."

She bit her lip for a second and began to weigh her choices. There was her avoiding Ryo because he was Roberts's best friend and his rage towards Robert that she would have to deal with. Now there was her avoiding her psycho friend Mai and her love schemes. Then there was Rock and his offer.

"Why am I avoiding so many people?" she growled in an exasperated manner.

"Because you never think things through properly," he said in a smug manner

"Yeah, thanks for the info sir knows a lot,"

"And Terry won't mind?" She voiced out.

"I'll give him a brief summery about the situation,"

"Which would be?"

"Mai is being a love scheming psycho," came his answer in a calm voice.

"I believe this will be the start of a beautiful friendship," came Yuris cheerful answer.

He simply smiled and led the way. She followed him closely, relieved she found another ally in her time of crisis.

* * *

R & R =D


	5. Are you okay?

**Chapter 5: Are you okay?**

"And you're absolutely positive that Terry won't mind?" said Yuri as she fidgeted next to Rock, her hands fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

'I'm a terrible human being, why do I keep dragging people into my mess? What if Terry sends me home? What if he calls Ryo!' so many thoughts were racing through her mind as she stared intently at her companion.

"For the last time yes he won't mind! I'm seriously starting to reconsider this," came the frustrated reply of Rock, as he and Yuri made their way to the apartment.

"I'm just making sure, no need to growl," she said, the reason she asked him continuously was because she couldn't see why anyone would bother to help her with her childish problems. 'I mean seriously, there was no impending doom. No evil baddie trying to take over the world, it was just Yuri and her sad, pathetic love life.'

"Well stop," he scowled at the constant nagging of his 'new friend' whatever seemed to possess him to be nice earlier was starting to wear off. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

'She needs to relax and just let me handle Terry, I know he won't throw her out of the apartment,' He couldn't help but notice how terrified she was to be walking into what seemed to be another enemy's house. 'Terry and Mai are friends but the chances of him actually calling was low if he explained the situation,' He rationalized.

Yuri tried to hide her obvious fear but it didn't go unnoticed. Whether she knew it or not, she had a terrible habit of biting her lip when she was worried. Rock couldn't help but notice these small quirks immediately.

"Sorry, I swear that's the last time honest." Yuri gave one of her best smiles to the kind stranger turned ally.

God knows she would need an ally to help sort out the crap of her so called life. With the wind blowing softly, she took the time to analyze the stranger once more. Red and white jacket that was form fitting, black shirt and black pants. There was also the trade mark glove he was wearing, that without a doubt belonged to none other than Terry. She could only imagine how he would look after a few more years; would he lose his lean muscular figure and gain a figure that was similar to Terry and Ryo?

From where she was standing she could see the muscles that were hiding under his shirt. They were well defined and a six pack seemed to be hiding under his shirt. She felt slightly creepy for actually noticing this.

'Whoa! Where the hell did that come from?' The blood immediately rushed to her cheeks as she admired his muscles.

'BAD YURI! Stop checking him out! I feel so creepy. Great Yuri, repay his kindness by checking him out,' she thought sarcastically.

"Hey are you okay?" came his voice, it broke her internal rant.

She looked at him and noted his worried expression. She nodded head and flashed him another winning smile, so that he wouldn't worry about her again. But with him staring at her, it gave her the chance to take in the sight of his face.

What stood out from Rocks face? Well that's easy, his ruby red eyes which complimented his tan skin and blond hair. His thin lips scowling, while his eye brows were furrowed together for some unknown reason.

With the wind giving him have a windswept look, he really wasn't too bad looking. Rock stopped walking and gave her a pointed stare; he did not speak and only stared at her, she returned the look right back at him.

The distance between them was small and he began to close the distance between them. One small step closer towards her and soon the distance shortened till there was nothing but a few inches left.

Her heart was pounding like no tomorrow and the blood was definitely rushing to her face. Guys who invaded her personal bubble made her nervous in general, maybe she had developed a fear for guy?

And for a moment Yuri felt like she was in auto-pilot. Mesmerized by the person in front of her.

'He's going to kiss me.'

The seconds passed and finally his ungloved hand rested on her forehead. Time started to move again.

"Your temperature seems high, are you cold?" he asked.

Yuri stared and finally nodded at him stunned.

'He was just checking my temperature! I did not just think that he was going to kiss me. What the hell Yuri! First Kyo leaves you blushing and NOW THIS! Get a hold of yourself woman! I think my imagination just went on overdrive!' She rubbed her head in frustration at her overactive imagination.

In the midst of scolding herself, Yuri felt something being placed in her hands and with her senses finally going back to normal, she noticed that it was Rocks jacket. She looked at him confused.

"Why are you giving me your jacket?"

He looked at her amused.

"To wear what else, you're cold so wear it." he said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"What about you though?" she asked still confused about what he was doing.

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I made you walk in the cold?" the smartass like answer left her frowning.

"I don't want it," she said trying to defiant.

"Stop being unreasonable and stupid," he countered with an equally unhappy frown.

She glared at him and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Yuri, stop being childish," came his exasperated reply. His hand once again running through his hair in frustration.

Her eyes widened at the comment as a memory of Robert saying the same thing to her many months ago flashed in her mind. Her arms immediately dropped to her side as she stared intently at the side walk. There was a small crack and in between little patches of grass were grow, maybe in a few months a dandelion would sprout up.

'Why am I like this? I'm so feminist to a fault that I start acting like this, maybe that's why Robert left me. All this mess I've created is because every time something gos wrong, I run away or stomp my foot and throw a fit.' Deciding to just listen for once, she slid the jacket over her shoulders and began to walk ahead of him at a brisk pace.

She didn't want to look at him and instead focused on the street lamps that they were walking under. The orange tint that it was giving the environment made everything seem more lonely and desolate. Graffiti were spray painted onto the walls and dumpsters that they walked by. Stores of course were barred shut and the open signs were turned off for the night. Yuri did her best to keep her face emotionless about the whole ordeal; she didn't want to argue with him over something stupid again. She didn't want to worry him over her thoughts about Robert again, and how she seemed to just argue for the sake of arguing.

'Stupid pride,'

Rock quickly caught up to her pace and gave her a worried look. He noticed how her eyes refused to meet his and they darted to look at anything on the street except for him. She was clutching the jacket close to her because of the strong wind that night, the jacket was too big for her so it practically wrapped around her like a big blanket. Rock had only gotten to known her for a few hours but something told him that something was wrong. Usually there was some sort of smartass reply or arguing coming from her. Yuri not being difficult about what she did was just weird and it worried him.

"Are you okay?" he finally said after debating whether or not to ask.

Yuris eyes immediately narrowed at him and she felt her blood go on fire; she was mad, not at him but at herself.

'Was she that obvious? Here she was trying to do him a favour by shutting up and just going over her thoughts to herself and here he was picking up on her emotions. Why couldn't she do anything right?' She just wanted to scream out in frustration and felt the tears pricking her eyes again; she growled in frustration and bit them back.

"I've only just met you tonight and I swear you've asked me that question multiple times already. I swear the only reason I'm in this situation is because I'm immature, spoiled, selfish, stupid, headstrong and and and..."

Her breathing was erratic as she mulled over everything once more. Both of them had stopped walking and here she was blowing up at the one person who has been one of the most understanding people, she had ever met. She looked at Rock and noticed that he was about to speak but she beat him to the punch.

"Maybe Robert did the right thing, as in leaving me. The cheating part was still uncalled for but everything else about me. Up until now all I've ever done is cry, complain and bitch like a child because everything wasn't going my way. And I don't want to be that girl, not anymore because no one likes her, actually I don't know how anyone puts up with her at all because I certainly hate her. The person who makes life seem so horrible because because because..." Yuris voice began to rise slowly as she rambled. The tears she was fighting finally started to stream down her face.

She tried to wipe all the tears away and put on a strong face because all she'd done today when she was alone was this, cry. Cry like a little baby because nothing was going right for her imaginary perfect world but tears just kept falling down no matter how many times she wiped them off her cheek, more just kept falling down.

"And look here Yuri's crying again. I'm so pitiful and useless all this mess because the person I thought I would marry, the only person I cared for all my life has left me for another woman." She buried her head in her hands, not to cry but to stop the throbbing pain in her head.

She finally looked up again at Rock and her speech became more heated, as she started to walk quickly towards a random direction.

"And you a total stranger, who has been nothing but kind and understanding with me has asked me multiple times 'Are you okay?' because I'm such a mess right now. You ought to leave a cry baby idiot like me right now because I don't deserve this much kindness. It's like I'm a volcanic eruption of emotions one moment I'm nice to you and the next I'm crying, no one deserves to deal with that shit!" she exclaimed.

Her breathing was rapid, her vision blurred; everything around her was getting difficult to see due to the tears she now refused to wipe away. The graffiti looked like a colourful blob to her for Christ's sake! and she still had no idea where in the world she was walking too.

"Here we go again, Yuri making another mess." she mutters to herself as her fingers curled up into a tight fist.

All the while Rock listened to the ranting girl. A thoughtful expression on his face, as she broke down.

Yuri being unaware of his emotions and thoughts, took this silence as his agreement to her words.

'God, just walk away Yuri and fix everything already. Stop making a mess with every single person you run into.' Her head felt hot from all the tear but nothing was going to stop this woman from fixing this. She was going to free him from any obligations to her, she would march back to Mai and make everything better. Make peace with the people she ran away from and just deal with it like an adult without the help of anyone.

"Thank you for everything Rock but I refuse to drag you into my stupid mess, I'm going to make everything right again." she said quickly and tried to walk away.

She only managed to take a few steps until his hand grabbed her wrist.

"Stop being stupid," said Rock in that smartass tone again.

Something snapped in her head again and the tears were not helping at all. She scowled at his contempt, at the way he was acting superior. With one fluid motion she whipped around and her fist went flying at him.

Rock easily caught her fist with his free hand.

'Oh course he would catch my punch' she thought grimly, she tried to wrench her wrist away from his tight grip but he held on tight.

"Can't you see I'm trying, trying, trying not to be stupid" she growled in frustration, finally deciding to give up trying to free her wrist from him.

The punch had no force to it and Rock had finally let go allowing her hand to fall to her side.

Rock who had done nothing but listen to her noticed her rant had finally come to an end. Taking this opportunity to do something, he drew the angry, confused girl into an embrace. Which many would say was out of character for him.

"Have you cried since you and Robert broke up?" he asked.

The small girl shook her head, not trusting her voice at that moment. All that emotion was really stunting her speech.

"It's okay to cry and if he really was everything to you then no one will think less of you for shedding tears for him," He said finally.

He looked down to see the small girl in his arm bury her face into his shirt. Her whole being shaking and uncontrollable sobs escaped her mouth. He tightened his embrace around her and for once in a long time Yuri let all her tears fall.

Yuri in turn let her arms slip around him as she cried.

'When was the last time she let herself cry fully over this? King and Mai had tried to give her this moment but she simply brushed off the offer and insisted that Robert was not worth the tears but in reality he was everything to her. Tough on the outside but soft on the inside, that was what she wanted people to see.'

The sobbing came to a slow stop and they stood there in an embrace.

"I'm sorry," her soft voice breaking the silence.

Finally she pulled away from him. She couldn't look at him for too long because of the tantrum that she had just displayed.

"Stop apologizing," he said firmly, pointing to a build, he nodded his head at that direction. They both started walking together; this time in a comfortable silence between them.

"Explain to me why you're so nice to me again?" she asked laughing out loud at the predicament.

'Who would have thought Rock Howard was such a softy?' she snickered quietly.

"I don't like it when girls cry;" he said a small smile on his lips now.

The pair had finally arrived at the building, it was worn looking and looked like it was falling apart but they ignored it and walked in. They walked straight into the building and started to make their way up a dirty looking stairwell. After walking up a few flights of stairs, they entered a wooden door and started making their way down the hallway. Rock finally stopped at a door, the now silent blonde pulled out a key and unlocked the door.

Click! he pushed the door open and they entered the tiny apartment.

"Rock, where the hell have you..." came the angry voice of Terry as he paused in the middle of the sentence to realize he brought someone with him.

To his surprise it was Yuri Sakazaki of all people, after that escape trick she pulled today he thought he wouldn't see this girl in a long time. But here she was and looking at her face he knew that something was not right.

"Yuri, are you okay?" Terry inched closer to the phone so that he could call Mai.

She laughed tiredly at the question and surprisingly Rock joined in as well.

"Yeah, I am now." she said smiling. Exhaustion was slowly taking over her body that she allowed herself to lean on Rock for support.

Rock realizing how tired she was, placed his hand on her lower back led her to the couch. Sitting down she felt her muscles relax; drawing her legs up to her chest, she stared at the television.

Rock and Terry had entered into the kitchen to talk, she would trust Rock to handle the situation as promised.

Yuri was too tired to even try and focus on the conversation that was happening in the kitchen. Their voices turned into a faint buzzing and her focus on the tv began to fade as she found herself fighting off sleep.

"Hey," her attention immediately shifted to the owner of the voice.

"Hi," she said, standing up from her comfortable position.

"Lets get you something to wear to sleep," Rock motioned for her to follow him. Following him into another room with a bed, Rock began to rummage through the closet till finally he seemed to find what he was looking for.

"Here," Handing to her a large black shirt and grey track pants, she nodded her head at him.

"The washroom is over there and you can have my room for the night," he said before heading back into the living room.

Like a zombie she made her way into the washroom, she began to change, taking this chance to look in the mirror.

The person on the other side of the mirror look terrible, puffy eyes, tired looking, hair was in disarray. No wonder people kept asking if everything was alright. Splashing some water on her face did not felt with the puffiness, she sighed in defeat at her appearance and settled with taming her hair. Undoing the scrunchy that kept her hair in a braid, her long brown hair came undone.

Taking a brush that was on the counter, she set herself to undoing the annoying tangles. Humming softly to a tune that her mother used to sing when she was younger.

Moments later she emerged from the washroom holding her clothing from earlier in the day. Walking back into the bedroom she placed them by the bed and decided that it was only polite to say good night to both Rock and Terry.

She found them on the couch watching tv, she stood there awkwardly biting her lip in a nervous manner for a few seconds before Rocks and eventually Terrys eyes finally shifted to her.

"Hey guys, I'm just going to heading to bed now. Thank you again for letting me stay the night." she bowed respectfully to them.

"No problem Yuri," came the understanding voice of Terry. He smiled softly at the tired girl; she would have to remember to cook something in morning for them.

She smiled at both of them before turning around and heading back into the room. She was sprawled on the bed reflecting on the events of the day when there came a knock on the door to break her train of thought.

In entered her knight and he smiled sheepishly at her.

"I need clothing," he explained.

She smiled and nodded her head. Grabbing what he needed, he started to make his way out the room, what stopped him was the expression on Yuris face. Deciding against leaving immediately, he settled for sitting on the bed.

She glanced at his sitting form and realized that he knew that she was thinking about the day, did she make a specific thinking face or what? She would have to remember to also ask King about that when she saw her again.

"And here I thought you would be sick of me after today," she grins at him, knowing she found a good friend today.

"Extremely," he smirks.

"Just thinking about how I'm going to fix the mess," she groans quietly as she covers her face in frustration once more.

"I'll help you; don't worry about it." he said waving his hand in a dismissive manner as if it were no big deal.

"No Rock, don't, after everything you've done for..." she argued, suddenly laying up from her confortable position.

"Stop right there, why can't you accept the help anyways?" He also mutters for her to relax and stop giving him that look.

'Do I honestly have a look!' she thought comically.

"Because I made this mess, so naturally I have to deal with it." Throwing her hands up in the air in an exasperated manner.

"Stop trying to do everything on your own and let me help. Besides you let Mai help why not me?" Rock was rubbing his temple by now. 'Why did she have to be so damn difficult sometimes? No scratch that all the time.'

"I suppose and for the record, I was forced into that by the way." finally giving into his logic.

'Damn was this guy pushy.'

"Tomorrow we'll talk to Mai first then after that's all cleared up we'll talk to your brother. He must be worried about you." He reassured.

'Oh my god, I am the worst sister in the world. I just up and left my home all because of one stupid guy. Ryo must be worried about me; I mean, I practically ran away from home! Damnit why is Rock right about me not thinking things through?' Biting her lip at the mention of her brother she began to worry about him.

'Has he been eating properly? whose doing the chores?' So many questions were going through her mind. Her eye brows furrowed together as she imagined her brother half starved, wearing a dirty uniform. The image was horrifying and it made her sick in the stomach.

Standing up from the bed, Rock walked over to her side and ruffled her hair in an affectionate manner.

"Stop thinking about it and stop worrying about everything. Just go to sleep already, you had a long day."

She nodded her head and watched him exit the room silently.

The door closes and as Yuri finally allows herself to lie down on the bed. Today had really been one long day. Tomorrow she would have to deal with psycho Mai, unhelpful king and Ryo. Falling asleep was easy but she couldn't help but think of tomorrow.

I'm going to fix it, no more running away, no more being immature.

* * *

_A note from the bipolar authoress:_

_I had this typed up for a bit and hid it away because I hated it so much. Blah! there are some problems with it but oh well here it is. Yeah I know, everyone probably thought I was dead or something along that lines. Or that this story was abandoned but it's not, I'm just a bit susceptible to getting tired of my work but I came back didn't I? Schools almost finished and I actually have an idea of where this story is going. So anyone still reading just keep that in mind._

_There are probably some grammatical errors but I just wanted to get this out, when I saw it one of my folders. I would like to hope I improved maybe even just a little! ^^; if anyone has any ideas for the story feel free to share with me as a review or as pm what ever you want. I might have to look for a beta-reader? I've never had one before anyone willing to guide out a noobs like me? _

_As for the story itself, I know some people are probably crying out what is this crap with Rock! honestly in my head I can see them being friends, although it's a bit ooc but hey this is fanfiction world so oh well. No worries people there are going to be more appearances! Apart of me is stoked to write about Joe, man is that guy jokes. Did you see what I did with the title guys! Har har little Terry reference, I hear it all in Engrish lols. Man love Kof. But yeah, I tried to give you guys a nice long chapter but it seems like 3,000 was my limit for a scene. _

_Anyways thanks for all you guys who bother to read this! _

_With all my love,_

_Amelia Bennet _


End file.
